Michael Cera
Michael Austin Cera is the main protagonist of the 2017 horror-comedy film The End Is Near and is played by himself. He is a Canadian actor and musician. He started his career as a child actor. A fictional version of himself and Christopher Mintz-Plasse got raptured during the 2017 apocalypse but they could've secretly died at the end. However, they still manage to survive. Early Life He was born on June 7 1988 in Brampton, Ontario. He is the son of Linda (nee Cockman) and Luigi Cera, a Sicilian technician. His parents worked for Xerox. He is younger brother of Jordan Cera and the older brother of Molly Cera. He became interested in acting after viewing Ghostbusters repeatedly when sick with the chicken pox at age three. He memorized all the dialogue and idolized Bill Murphy. He enrolled in the Second City Toronto and took improvisation classes. He attended Conestoga Public School, Robert H. Lagerquist Senior Public School, and Heart Lake Secondary School until grade nine but then completed school online through grade 12. Acting (Fanon Version) In the Fanon timeline, there could be differences from reality. In Knocked up, he befriended Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Craig Robinson, and Andrew Garfield. In Superbad, him and Chris befriended Jonah Hill. In Juno, he secretly dated Ellen Page but they broke up because she moved on to other actors while he was given other actresses. In the parody film Extreme Movie, he befriended Nicolas D'Agosto. In Tropic Thunder, he played a fictional young actor named Kevin Sandusky and it's where he met and befriended Jack Black. In Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist, his role as Nick O'Leary is given to his counterpart and friend Jay Baruchel but he does play Norah's little brother Lethario. In Year One, him and Jack Black play the role as hunters who got kicked out of their village for eating forbidden fruit but managed to make friends. In Youth In Revolt, he played a troubled teenager with a nice personality but has a trouble making personality. In 2010, he is given the role as Cody Anderson for the Total Drama Film Series but suffered a break up with Aubrey Plaza. In 2012, he finally got his first horror film where he plays the female hero's boyfriend in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre remake. In 2013, he played Jamie in Crystal Fairy and the Magical Cactus but his cameo in Total Drama Action was uncredited because the film got negative reviews. In 2014, he played his first villain portrayal as Tom Pope in the Robocop remake and played college fraternity student "Otter" in the remake of National Lampoon's Animal House. In 2016, he encountered Seth Rogen and co-starred with him and Jonah in the first R-rated CGI animated film Sausage Party where he plays the role as Barry, a small sausage who is bullied for size and deformity but is protected by the main character. He also made a cameo as the blue samurai ranger Kevin in Power Rangers: Superforce. In 2017, he reprised the role as Cody Anderson in Total Drama World Tour but this time serves as the main character. He also got the role as the titular protagonist of the comedy film Scott Pilgrim after him and Emma Watson dated. He also got the role as the superhero Tim Drake/Robin in the live action superhero film Batman: Rise Of The Villains and continued it in Batman: Wrath Of The Villains. In The End Is Near, he plays a fictional version of himself who we now currently focus on. The End Is Near After the film However, the events of the film were fictional so him and other actors are alive. In 2017-2018, he reprised his role as Robin in the non-canon superhero-horror film The Death Of Batman. He also made a small uncredited cameo as Cody in Total Drama Revenge Of The Island where his character was one of the original contestants partying on a yacht. In 2019, he had a small cameo as Cody in Total Drama All Stars where his character is one of the original contestants watching the boxing challenge and even participating for the heroes. In the 2020's, he made a cameo as Cody in Total Drama Pahkitew Island and in 2021, he reprised the role but this time voiced him in the animated adult comedy show Total Drama Supreme. He reprised the role again in the show's sequel Total Drama World Race and spin-off Total Drama Presents A Dramatic Life. Films in Fanon Timeline *Knocked Up (2007) - Michael *Superbad (2007) - Evan *Juno (2007) - Paulie Bleeker *Extreme Movie (2007) - Fred *Tropic Thunder (2008) - Kevin Sandusky *Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist (2009) - Lethario *Year One (2009) - Oh *Youth In Revolt (2009) - Nick Twisp/Francois Dillinger *Total Drama Island (2010) - Cody Anderson *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2012) - Jerry *Crystal Fairy and the Magical Cactus (2013) - Jamie *Total Drama Action (2013) - Cody Anderson (uncredited cameo) *Robocop (2014) - Tom Pope (first villain portrayal) *National Lampoon's Animal House (2014) - Eric "Otter" Stratton *Sausage Party (2016) - Barry (voice) *Power Rangers: Superforce (2016) - Kevin/The Blue Samurai Ranger (cameo) *Total Drama World Tour (2017) - Cody Anderson *Scott Pilgrim (2017) - Scott Pilgrim/Nega Scott *Batman: Rise Of The Villains (2017) - Tim Drake/Robin *The End Is Near (2017) - Himself *The Jungle Book 2 (2017) - Lucky (both portrays him as a human and voices him as an animal) *The Death Of Batman (2017-2018) - Tim Drake/Robin (non-canon) *Total Drama Revenge Of The Island (2018) - Cody (uncredited cameo) *Total Drama All-Stars (2019) - Cody (credited cameo) *Total Drama Pahkitew Island (2020) - Cody (credited cameo) T.V. Shows *Arrested Development (2003-2013) - George Michael Bluth *Batman: Wrath Of The Villains (2017-2018) - Tim Drake/Robin *Total Drama Supreme - Cody Anderson (voice) *Total Drama World Race - Cody Anderson (voice) *Total Drama Presents A Dramatic Life - Cody Anderson (voice) Category:Characters Category:Actors Category:Comedians Category:Protagonists